Large format cameras such as are used commercially frequently use rolls of photosensitive material for imaging. The photosensitive material is led from the rolls on to the image plane of the camera for exposure to light from the object to be copied, traversing the camera lens. Movement is imparted to the photosensitive material by means of rollers which guide it into position for exposure. In handling the photosensitive material it is essential that it is not skewed or deflected as it is advanced through the camera. It is also important that the material is located so that its longitudinal axis coincides with the longitudinal centerline of the image plane of the camera.
Many cameras employ rolls of photosensitive material of different widths for different imaging purposes. Changing from one width size to another in prior art devices requires substantial camera adjustment and centering.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a combined mandrel and core assembly for rolls of photosensitive material useful in large format cameras.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a combined mandrel and core assembly which will insure the proper axial alignment of the photosensitive material within the camera.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a combined mandrel and core assembly which will permit easy and accurate use of different width rolls of photosensitive material within a large format camera.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a simple inexpensive structure for mounting and aligning rolls of photosensitive material within a camera.